


Ironies

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has other plans for Shikamaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironies

**Author's Note:**

> I had a different plan for the story, but I ended up with this because I am a lazy person.

Ironies were a common source of amusement and annoyance in Nara Shikamaru's life.

Cloud watching, though a hobby he used to do to let his mind fly, gave him plenty of opportunity to think. And, not that it was so bad **but** , sometimes it was more annoying being smart.

The Nara boy was a genius with an IQ level over 200 and thinking was actually his strongest suit. Most days though, he wished his brain would just **stop** for a minute or something.

First and possibly foremost was being blessed (or cursed, in his opinion) with having an IQ that he found more troublesome than helpful. Someone like Lee or Kiba could've probably put it to better use. (And the thought of not having to do as much work for his Village was a really good one, too.) He didn't want to be a genius. He was fine with being nothing, actually. But no, life had other plans for him.

Second was his occupation. All Shikamaru wanted in his life was to live in peace, retire early and do nothing every single day for the rest of his life. If he had it his way, he wouldn't move a muscle from birth. Being a shinobi of Konoha kind of put a damper to all of that. Being the heir of the Nara clan put an end to that daydream. He couldn't well blame his Dad for that. Shikaku had the same goals in life as he had. But having Nara Yoshino as his mother certainly cleared the air of him being able to even sleep in for another hour or ten. Certainly it was another irony that his parents, polar opposites more opposite than the north and south or the east and west, found their true love with each other.

Though he didn't have enough room to throw stones in that department, really.

Because third on the list was that he really meant it when he said he wanted to date a plain, civilian girl, period. It just so happened instead that his girlfriend was the hottest kunoichi this side of the Fire Country. (He wasn't really complaining about that small bit, though.) However she was the complete opposite of Shikamaru, too. And she constantly teased him for having a mother complex, what with sharing so many common personality traits as with his mother. (The likes of which he has sworn to avoid at any cost.)

There were a lot more but having to think about them was too much of a drag to do. So, the strategic genius of the Hidden Village in the Leaves decided to let things flow as they would, with very little effort.

He looks at the woman that shoved the cake in his mouth just mere seconds ago and gave her a wry smile.

Well, if Shikaku and Yoshino lived a pretty good life together, shouldn't be too hard with him and Ino. He could be wrong but what the hell, he thinks as he smears cake over his bride's _(wife's)_ cheeks with both hands and smiles as she squeals and hits his side with her fist.

Their friends laugh. Shikamaru decides, then that it is a good day for the biggest irony in his life. Marrying and loving the impossible Yamanaka Ino.


End file.
